


Sleepy Hollow: Isabelle Van Tassel

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: In the quite town of Sleepy Hollow, people are being murdered and the living residents are fearing for their lives. Now Isabelle Van Tassel and Ichabod Crane must return to her home town and solve the murders. (Happy 20 years of Sleepy Hollow!)
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter one

In the mortuary of the Bellevue Hospital, Nurse Isabelle Van Tassel is assisting Doctor Benjamen Hale in the autopsy of a middle-aged man who had recently passed. 

"I must thank you again, Nurse Van Tassel. There are not many with a strong enough stomach to do this," Dr. Hale told her. 

"It is not much trouble, Dr. Hale. I believe that the Lord gave us the will to learn as much as we can before we join him and our loved ones in his kingdom," Isabelle said as she pulled the heart out once Dr. Hale finished cutting. 

She placed the heart on the scale before saying, "11 ounces, Doctor," and placed it aside in a silver bowl, that had been thoroughly cleaned, on the table.

"Now let's look at the lungs," He said. Dr. Hale takes a scalpel and cuts one of the lungs open. When he was finished, he puts the scalpel aside and reaches into the lung. He takes his hand out, but in his hand was foam. 

"Foam?" Isabelle questioned. 

"Foam indeed, Nurse Van Tassel," Dr. Hale confirmed, "Now, what can cause foam in the lungs?"

"Aconitum," She answered, "It has been known to cause foaming in the lungs, but it is also an extremely fast-acting poison. Meaning that the murder would have no time to escape due to the wife telling the doctors that her husband dropped to the ground unexpectedly."

"And I believe we have found our murderer. The wife, I suspect, might have a relative or a book on botany, which is how she must have obtained the knowledge of Aconitum. Death by the plant is an extremely painful one, you would have hated this man enough to kill him in such a horrifying way."

"When the wife had come here I noticed that there was severe bruising on her hands and face, though the bruising was fading, it was still noticeable."

"Nurse Van Tassel," Dr. Hale smiled, "I believe we found who the murderer is."

"Indeed we have, Dr. Hale," Isabelle said, “Will we alert the authorities?” 

"This man abused his wife. I believe God decided that it was time for this man to be punished. Could you sew him up, Nurse Van Tassel? I am going to speak with the widow.”

"Certainly, Doctor."

Dr. Hale left the mortuary to talk to the widow, while Isabelle placed the heart back inside the man's chest before sewing the incision that was made. 

  
  


When Isabelle was finished, she got a carriage and returned to the home that she shared with her fiance, Ichabod Crane. An hour or two had passed before her fiance had returned home. He walks into the house looking very nervous. 

“Is everything well, Ichabod?” Isabelle asked with worry. 

Ichabod walks over to her with a smile and kisses her on the cheek, “Everything is fine, but you should pack your bags because I am being sent to a town that has had mysterious murders as of late and I want you to come with me.”

“And where is the town?” 

“That is one of the reasons I wish for you to come with me, other then I do not wish to leave you alone, is that the town is your childhood home, Sleepy Hollow,” Ichabod told her. 

Upon hearing the name of where she grew up, Isabelle smiled, “Oh, Ichabod. You’ll finally be able to meet my family. I know that my father will love you.”

“Your father?” Ichabod gulped nervously. 

“Don’t worry, my love, no matter what my father will say I will always love you,” Isabelle told him,” Now, what else do you know about the murders?”

“Not much, other then their heads have chopped off, but we should get ready the carriage will be here at any moment.”

The two began packing what things they needed. While they were packing, Icahod walked towards the sphere birdcage which housed a Cardinal. He opened the cage and gently grabbed the cardinal before walking to the open window and letting it fly away. 

A short while later, the carriage arrived and they placed their things in the carriage before they got in and began their journey to solve the mysterious murders of Sleepy hollow. 


	2. Chapter two

The carriage ride ends when it pulls up to the pathway leading to Sleepy Hollow. Icahood opens the door and steps out of the carriage first before turning around and helping Isabelle out. Isabelle took in her surroundings and could not help but notice that change in Sleepy Hollow that had taken place while she was away. It was quite and no one was out. 

“Is it usually this quiet, my love?” Ichabod asked. 

“No, I remember that there would be people, though not many, walking around or a few children playing games,” She replied. The two continue walking and they saw a man bidding goodbye to his son, “But fear seems to have always ruled this land.” 

“Perhaps we should continue our walk to your Father’s home, my dear,” Icahood said. Isabelle nodded in response before leading the way to the house on the hill. 

When they had reached the door, Isabelle knocked. They looked to their right and saw a man and woman making out. The door soon opens and they entered the home. The house was full of life as it would appear that the whole town was inside having a joyous time. Everyone was smiling and laughing as if the murders had never occurred. 

Ichabod and Isabelle made their way through the large room. By the fireplace, a circle of men going around grinning and a young woman with a blindfold on, who Isabelle instantly recognized as her little sister Katrina, spinning around in the center. 

“The Pickety Witch, the Pickety Witch, who's got a kiss for th Pickety Witch?” Katrina chanted as she spun around. 

“Katrina!” Isabelle called. 

Katrina removes her blindfold and smiles, “Isabelle!” She leaves the circle and rushes to give her sister a hug, “Oh, how I have missed you.”

“And I you.” 

Katrina pulls away from her sister and holds her hands, “You must tell me everything that has happened since you left us such as did the boy you have feelings for ever confess his love for you?”

“He did,” Isabelle answered with a smile,” Ichabod, please come here? I would like to introduce you to my sister, Katrina Van Tassel.”

Ichabod approaches and smiles politely at Katrina, “Good evening, I am Ichabod Crane, Isabelle’s finance. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Van Tassel.” 

Soon, Isabelle’s father and stepmother walk into the room and toward the three. 

“Ah, my darling Isabelle,” Baltus said as he hugged his daughter, “Why did you not tell us you were coming here? I would have sent someone to fetch you.”

“It is good to see you again, Father, but unfortunately I am here on business matters not personal,” Isabelle explained. 

“I am Baltus Van Tassel and this is my wife, Lady Van Tassel. And who might you be, young man?” He asked Ichabod.

“I am Constable Ichabod Crane, sent to you from New York with authority to investigate murder in Sleepy Hollow alongside Nurse Isabelle Van Tassel,” Ichabod said in his most professional manner, “I am also Nurse Van Tassel’s fiance, sir.” 

“Then, Sleepy Hollow is grateful to you, Constable Crane. And we hope you will honor us by remaining in this house,” Lady Van Tassel said. 

“Well spoke!” Baltus said to his wife before saying to Ichabod and his daughter, “Come, dear. We'll get you and Constable Crane settled.” 

Ichabod and Isabelle were led to their room which happened to be Isabelle’s old room. A short while later, as Ichabod and Isabelle were unpacking Sarah, the maid, came into the room with a jug of water. 

“Thank you,” Ichabod said, “Please tell Mr. Van Tassel that I and Nurse Van Tassel will be down in a moment.

“I will, sir,” Sarah places the jug down before leaving the room, but she stops and turns to them, “Thank God you’re here.”

Sarah left the room in a hurry, leaving Ichabod and Isabelle to share a look before continuing to unpack their things. 

Once the two had finished unpacking, Isabelle led Ichabod to her father’s study. When they entered the study, they saw Baltus, Lady Van Tassel, Sarah serving drinks, and four gentlemen. 

“Excellent! Come in!” Baltus said to Ichabod and Isabelle before saying to his wife,” Leave us, my dear.”

Lady Van Tassel and Sarah nod their heads to Ichabod and Isabelle as they leave the room. 

Baltus continues as he introduces the men to the two, “We are joined by Dr.Thomas Lancaster,” he gestured to an older man with frizzy hair,”  Reverend Steenwyck," He gestured to an almost startled looking man in a wig, " Our able Magistrate Phillipse," He gestured to a rather plump man in a wig, clutching something in his hand,” and lastly, this fine fellow is James Hardenbrook, our notary" He gestured to a very old man with a clouded over the eye.

“And you, sir?” Ichabod asked. 

“A simple farmer who has prospered,” He answered, “ The Town has looked to me as friend and counsel.”

“And Landlord, and Banker. Can we proceed?” Magistrate Phillipse asked. 

“Thank you,” Icabod reads his notebook before closing it. 

“I must ask if the young lady is to be present for this meeting?” Reverend Steenwyck asked. 

“Indeed, I must,  Reverend Steenwyck,” Isabelle answered, “I was sent here alongside my fiance, Constable Crane, to find the madman who has been terrorizing my childhood home.”

So,” Ichabod began as he circled the room, “Three persons murdered. First, Peter Van Garrett and his son Dirk Van Garrett, both of them strong capable men, found together, decapitated. A week later, the Widow Winship, also decapitated. I will need to ask you many questions, but first let me ask -- is anyone suspected?” 

Magistrate Phillipse chokes on his tea. 

“Constable… Nurse...how much have your superiors explained to you?” Baltus asked. 

“Only that the three were slain in open ground and their heads found severed from their bodies…” Ichabod explained. 

“Hm. The heads were not found severed. The heads were not found at all,”  Reverend Steenwyck told them. 

“The heads are gone?” He questioned. 

Hardenbrook leans forward, his voice cragged, “Taken. Taken by the Headless Horseman. Taken back to hell.” 

“The Headless Horseman is a legend my mother would tell me when I was young ,” Isabelle said. 

“Pardon me, I...?” Ichabod began. 

“Perhaps you had better sit down,” Baltus told him. 

  
“Yes,” Ichabod said before taking a seat and making himself a cup of tea. Isabelle takes a seat beside him. 

“The Horseman was a Hessian mercenary, sent to our shores by German princes to keep Americans under the yoke of England. But unlike his compatriots who came for money, the Horseman came...for love of carnage...and he was not like the others...He rode a giant black steed named Daredevil. He was infamous for taking his horse hard into battle...chopping off heads at full gallop. To look upon him made your blood run cold, for he had filed down his teeth to sharp points...to add to the ferocity of his appearance… This butcher would not finally meet his end till the winter of seventy-nine......they chopped off his head with his own sword. Even today, The Western Woods is a haunted place... Where brave men will not venture. For what was planted in the ground that day was a seed of evil. And so it has been for twenty years. But now the Hessian wakes. He’s on the rampage, cutting off heads where he can find them.” 

Isabelle looked toward Ichabod and saw that the teacup and saucer were shaking in his hands. She places her hand on his, causing him to stop shaking. 

“Are you...saying...? Is that what you believe?” Ichabod asked them. 

Notary Hardenbrook looked at Ichabod, “Seeing is believing!”

“They tell me you have brought books and trappings of scientific investigation -- this is the only book I recommend you study,” Reverend Steenwyck drops the bible on the table next to Ichabod. 

Ichabod lifts the front cover to a page revealing the Van Tassel Family tree, which includes the Van Garretts. 

“I see,” Ichabod shuts the book, “Reverend Steenwyck...gentlemen…” He and Isabelle stand, “murder needs no ghost come from the grave. We have murders in New York without benefit of ghouls and goblins. 

“Your a long way from New York, Constable,” Baltus told him. 

“The Assassin is a man of flesh and blood, And I along with Nurse Van Tassel will discover him,” Ichabod said. 

After the meeting, Ichabod and Isabelle retired to their room for the evening, unaware that the Horseman had taken another head. 


End file.
